On A Train
by BlissfulNothingness
Summary: Faberry AU. One-shot. Rachel sees a blonde on the subway and feels the need to tell her that her music taste sucks.


_That's absolutely horrible, just gross. _Even though the subway is crowded, people pressing in on each other from all possible angles, and nobody having enough space to turn around, Rachel still finds a way to zone in on one specific person. She does that alot, picking one person from a collection of random people in a public place. She likes to think it helps with her acting, but it's probably more of an 'interest in humans' than she would like to admit.

Right now, Rachel is zoned in on a blonde, standing in front of her. The blonde is a little bit taller than she is, and her short blonde hair moving slightly everytime the train makes a turn. Her back is turned to Rachel, but Rachel can still see the side of the blonde's face. _It's quite a nice face_. Rachel thinks to herself as she studies the blonde.

She has earphones in, which are plugged into her phone. Rachel notices how the blonde nods her head to a beat Rachel can only imagine. She's interesting, the way she stands completely upright, yet still maintaining a casual and calm air about her.

She's holding a phone in her hands, Rachel noticed because every once in a while, the screen will light up as a new message pops up on the screen. And everytime the phone lights up, Rachel will look down and as the blonde swipes her thumb over the screen, Rachel can see what the blonde is listening to, and it's so bad, so bad that it makes Rachel mad. _How can she listen to something so awful._

The train comes to an abrupt halt and there's a moment of shuffling and chaos as people get off and on the train. Rachel intends on staying right where she is, but due to the shoving and pushing Rachel is suddenly much closer to the blonde than she was previously.

Before Rachel can step back to a more comfortable and socially acceptable distance, she's surrounded by newly boarded passengers and the train starts moving again. Thus leaving Rachel so close to the blonde that she can feel every shift in her movement, so close that she can smell her shampoo.

Rachel feels the blonde's arm graze along her own arm and she looks down to see what could possibly require the use of not one but two hands on the phone. Texting, of course. Rachel tries not to read the text, she really tries.

The text the blonde just sent reads, "She's really close San," Rachel feels her cheeks go warm. And then the blonde flicks her thumb over the screen and again Rachel sees the godawful music the blonde is listening to.

"Are you actually serious about that, I mean really?"

It's out before she has time to think about it twice.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde turns her head slightly to look at her, and Rachel is met by two slightly confused hazel eyes. Rachel scans her face, she is prettier than Rachel originally thought.

"It's-"

Rachel straightens her back, she's got this, she's great at damage control if she says so herself.

"It's the music you're listening to."

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? What's with it?"

Rachel smirks, pleased with herself, before she blurts out, "It's horrible."

The blonde now raises both her eyebrows, "I-"

Rachel cuts her off, "I can't believe you're actually listening to it, it's horrible, gross even, and completely awful and-"

Rachel's rant is interrupted midsentence by a pair of lips meeting her own, and it's surprising, and she's caught off guard by how warm they are. Just as she's adjusting to their presence, it's over.

Rachel still has her eyes closed when the blonde chuckles and says, "You were going off an a rant, for nothing."

Rachel opens her eyes to find the blonde standing very, very close, but now it's uncomfortable for a completely different reason.

"What do you mean for nothing? It's quite obvious that-" Rachel is cut off by the blonde brandishing her phone in front of her.

"It's an ad. I'm not actually listening to that."

_Oh._ Rachel's look of realisation at her own incompetence must look ridiculous because the blonde chuckles again and extends a hand.

"I'm Quinn," Rachel takes her hand and shakes it twice, "Rachel." Quinn smiles, "A pretty name for a pretty girl," Rachel feels her face heat up. _What is the matter with me today?_ She's gotten compliments plenty of times before but they never made her blush. _Recover Rachel, recover._

"So what were you listening to then?" she asks, as the train slows to a halt again.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Quinn says, and then she's even closer, and Rachel feels her breath against her ear as she whispers, "call me."

Rachel feels a piece of paper being pushed into her hand. Before she knows it, Quinn has left the train, leaving Rachel with a number on a piece of paper and a flushed face.


End file.
